


Disobedience

by daddygod



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/daddygod
Summary: "Once, I would have obeyed you," He repeats, his voice stronger than he's ever felt in his life, "But you'll have to forgive me once again for my disobedience."





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> haha what timeline is this even in. voidwing lucifer when

It's cold in Pandemonium, something he remembers from his 2000 years of imprisonment, and the air smells like ash and rotting flesh. With his eyes closed he can almost feel the shackles on his ankles holding him in this putrid prison, a reminder of his past sins. A warm hand strokes down his back; another memory come to life, another reason to keep his eyes shut. If it's dark, he can't see. If he can't see, he can't accept the truth that so cruely invaded his perfect world. Above him, someone sighs. The hand brushes against his neck and once again begins its decent. Something impossibly soft brushes his cheek.

Sandalphon opens his eyes.

Golden armor and scorched fabric fill his sight, marred only by the downy tuft of white drifting against his face. His chest shudders with the force of his next breath, strong enough to send the feather fluttering upwards, upwards towards His face. His face, as dazzling as the sun, yet shadowed by the darkness of Pandemonium and his own sin. Sandalphon's heart pounds, even now taken aback by His beauty. Beauty he had struck down with his own imperfect, hypocritical hands. Beauty that had stricken him right back. Fair hair rests against the imposing horns that rise from His skull like a crown, sickening yet lovely in their own right. Is he wrong to want to touch them?

Lucifer does not look at him, His gaze fixed on the heavy door holding back the host of heaven in all its fury. They know it will not hold much longer, but for now Sandalphon simply lives in the moment with his head resting on his beloved's lap and His hand brushing over the space the Primarch's wings should have rested. He doesn't linger on that thought; there is no room for hatred in his heart anymore. He comes back to himself with the touch of cold metal under his eye, a gauntlet wiping away the tears he hadn't noticed. Lucifer's eyes are on him now and it feels like the sun itself is watching him. It's painful. The tender smile on His face is a balm on the feelings that burn Sandalphon from the inside out.

_Do you love me_ , he almost asks, but his throat tightens at the pounding outside the chamber. _This place is safe, we will have time here_ , He had said, and if nothing else he trusted Him above all else. Despite how he had pulled him down to Pandemonium and ripped his wings from his back and thrown him into a cold room filled with blood blood blood- 

"I loved you," Lucifer's voice resounds through the room and through his bones, shaking his very core, "When I was without sin, I loved you; when you cast me from heaven, I loved you; when I pulled you to the depths of hell and tore off your wings, I loved you. Even now, I love you," His voice, that had once been so steady and strong, is trembling, "But I cannot ask you to love me." Something in Sandalphons core snaps to attention, something wretched he thought he had drowned hundreds of years ago. 

_Why didn't you tell me?_ His vision blurs, from tears or anger he doesn't know. "Once," he chokes, "I would have obeyed you." He reaches up and traces the curve of a horn lovingly, his hand shaking. "If you asked me to destroy the skies I would have done it," The body above him is still. 

Sandalphon heaves himself up, standing before the radiant fallen angel before him. His body aches and he misses the feeling of his wings stretching behind him. Lucifer holds his gaze, unblinking, His own tainted wings resting against the throne beneath Him. The great doors shudder against the angels pushing at it, desperate to reach their lost Primarch and take the head of the Voidwing who stole him. 

"Once, I would have obeyed you," He repeats, his voice stronger than he's ever felt in his life, "But you'll have to forgive me once again for my disobedience." He takes a stumbling step forward and presses his lips against Lucifer's.

The doors break open.


End file.
